


The Challenge: Survive or Die

by MasterSamuel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Grimm (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Like MTV's The Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSamuel/pseuds/MasterSamuel
Summary: 8 groups of 5 people (40 people) must work together when they're captured by their enemies and placed in an unknown dimension to play a sick and twisted game.8 Fandoms, 40 characters, 8 Villians, 1 GameCan they all trust each other enough to get out alive?





	The Challenge: Survive or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game: Can you handle it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170311) by [yellowpretendingtobered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpretendingtobered/pseuds/yellowpretendingtobered). 



> This is my first attempt of a multi-fandom fic and the timelines for the shows are askew so please don't bite my head off. I hope you enjoy!

_Doctor Who:_

Craig Owens was enjoying his life right now. He had a great girlfriend and an even amazing son and things couldn't be better. Meeting the Doctor was a crazy experience, but he survived all that the Doctor went through when he was around. Yep, life couldn't be any better for Craig.

Then one day, while Sophie was away, Craig was watching Alfie when he hears the doorbell ring. Thinking it could be either the Doctor or Sophie, he goes to open the door and when he does, he sees no one there but a small brown box on his doorstep with his name on it.

"Weird," Craig said, picking up the box and closing the door. "I don't remembering ordering anything. Did someone leave me a gift?" Wondering what's inside, he opened the box, only to find a weird white fog coming out. It was then when he started to get delirious being around the fog.

"What in the..." he said slowly as it felt like he was about to fall asleep. "No, not now. Alfie..." he struggled to say. But before he could get to his son, he passed out...

* * *

 

Hanging out with the Doctor was always fun for the Ponds. Even when they run into trouble on their adventures, it was still a good time for them.

Somewhat.

After a recent adventure, he decides to drop them off at their home in Cardiff and hang out with them a bit before taking them on another one. Going to the front door, the trio noticed a normal brown box with Amy and Rory's name on it.

"Huh," Amy said. As she went up to pick up the box, she showed it to the Doctor and Rory. "Were we expecting a package?" Rory shook his head 'no', leaving her wondering.

"Well, I do love surprise boxes!" the Doctor said excitedly. "You never know what you might find!"

Amy, looking at the Doctor weirdly, said, "Really? What if it's something crazy, like snakes or rats?" The Doctor gave her a look.

"Come now Amy. I doubt that those kinds of things would be inside there. Besides what if it's something else?"

"Well, why don't we go inside and find out?" Rory said. And with that, the trio went inside the home of the Ponds to open the box. When they did, they were met with a mysterious white fog that made them drowsy.

"Huh..." said Amy.

"What's happening..." said Rory.

"I'm not sure..." said the Doctor.

The way they said their words was slow and tired. Before they could try to process all that's going on around them, they blacked out...

* * *

 

_Supernatural:_

The Winchesters' lives couldn't be any worse than they already are now.

The Darkness, also known as Amara, God's sister, was released from her prison because Sam was determined to get rid of the Mark of Cain that was poisoning his brother, Dean. Sam asked for Rowena, Crowley, and Castiel to use a powerful spell to remove the Mark from Dean. But in doing so, it set Amara free and now she's causing havoc and death on Earth, demanding that God comes down to face her. And this leaves the Winchester brothers doing whatever they can to stop her.

In their bunker, the brothers try to figure out a game plan to beat Amara or find a case to distract them. As they were researching, their angelic friend, Castiel, came through the door of the bunker with a brown box in his hands.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said first. "What do you got there?"

"It's a box," Castiel replied, "with both you and Sam's name on it."

"Really?" Sam questioned. "Weird. I don't recall ordering anything." He then looked at his brother with a hard look. "Dean, did you get something online or in the mail that I don't know about?

"No, I didn't," Dean answered annoyingly. "But what could be in there? Maybe there's a manual on how to stop the Darkness." He chuckled a little at his joke, but part of him was hoping that he was right.

"Well, only one way to find out," Sam said as he carefully open the box and was greeted with a white fog coming out. After a few seconds, he, Dean, and Cas was starting to doze off.

"What the hell..." Dean inaudibly said before passing out after his brother and angel...

* * *

 

Crowley was getting tired of everything that was happening.

With Amara on the loose, mayhem was sure to follow. After his failed attempt to have Amara for his own purposes, he decided to just sit on his throne, leave everything alone, and not do anything for the time being. But as he was, a demon, wearing a black man as his meatsuit, approached him with a brown box.

"What do you want?" Crowley questioned, bitterly.

"Someone wanted me to give this to you, sir," the demon replied. "It has your name on it."

As the demon passed the box to Crowley, he wondered what was inside. He waved the demon to leave so he can be alone. Noting that his name was on the box, he decided to open it and a white fog surrounded him. It was then he began to become suddenly tired.

"What is this..." he said slowly, getting more and more tired. And after a few seconds, he was asleep...

* * *

_Sleepy Hollow:_

The Witnesses were dealing with a lot more than they hoped for.

Pandora and her husband, The Hidden One, are getting stronger by the day and they don't have anything they can use to stop them. And as more and more monsters appear, they're finding it harder to handle these new threats. It's not like things could get any worse for them...

Until one day, Abbie arrives at the Archives as Crane was researching what to do about their enemies with a brown box.

"I got something," she said as she gave the box to Crane. He analyzed the box, curious of what could be inside. He also noticed that his name was on there.

"It is for me?" he asked. "How strange. I never recall asking for anything. Do you?" Abbie shook her head.

"No, but should we look inside?" she wondered.

"Certainly," he replied and he opened the box. When he did, white fog crept out and surrounded the two Witnesses. About 10 seconds later, they became weary.

"What sorcery is this?" Crane said groggily.

"I don't know..." Abbie said and she was comatose. Ichabod tried to wake her, but he fell down and went asleep...

* * *

 

Jenny and Joe are in a rough spot trying to help their friends with the impeding 'end of humanity' situation. Along with Sophie Foster, working on a way to help the Witnesses deal with The Hidden One and Pandora is much more harder than they thought. As Jenny and Joe are working on something at Jenny's trailer, Sophie shows up with a mysterious brown box.

"Anyone of you guys heard from Abbie or Crane?" she questioned quickly.

"No," Jenny replied. "What's with the box?"

"No clue, but it has your name on it," Sophie replied and passed the box to Jenny. She and Joe was suspicious. What could be in there?

"Did you ask for something?" Joe asked Jenny.

"I'm sure I didn't," she answered, "but what could be inside?" And as she open the box, white fog began to come out, make the three people sluggish and faint.

"What the hell is going..." Sophie said tiredly.

"What is this fog made off..." Joe said groggily.

"Oh, no..." Jenny said drowsy. And after a few seconds, the trio of people were knocked out...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to end the chapter here because it was getting too tedious to type everyone in. Next chapter, the characters introduced here will find themselves in unfamiliar territory. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1!


End file.
